


What's Sacred To Him

by sugascrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Domestic, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, iwaoi - Freeform, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascrows/pseuds/sugascrows
Summary: Just some domestic Iwaoi, I guess (it's basically making out mixed in with a bit of fluff)





	What's Sacred To Him

**Author's Note:**

> For my talented girlfriend who requested some cute Iwaoi. I hope this will cheer you up a bit!

“Here you go”, Iwa said, handing him the cup and letting himself plop down onto the faux fur carpet next to Oikawa.

“You’re the best”, Tooru thanked him, gratefully accepting the steaming hot chocolate he’d been craving for hours and carefully nipping at it. He could hear Iwa chuckle as he stretched out his free hand in front of him, desperately reaching for any form of heat that, however, couldn’t be emitted by the digital flames, whose tails danced across the screen of Iwaizumi’s laptop.

The raven haired scooted a bit closer and picked up the blanket that had been tossed aside, to drape it over himself and Oikawa, seemingly intending to capture as much of their body heat as possible beneath it.

“This is nice”, Iwa mumbled, his hand sliding down Oikawa’s back, only to halt at the level of his lover’s hip, pulling him in just the bit closer.  
Oikawa hummed in agreement, as he let himself lean against the other, relishing in the warmth of Iwa’s hand through the fabric of his washed out high school sweater and letting out a heavy sigh at the sweet smell of hot cocoa lingering in the air around them.

They stayed like that for a while, watching the fire flicker before them and albeit listening to the silent sound of wood crackling and the sizzling of burning sparks drifting towards the upper edge of the screen, growing more and more unfazed by the artificiality of it all.

Oikawa could feel the real, calm beating of his boyfriend’s heart against his back, could feel the way his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. It was small things like that that gave him a comforting sense of safety, as though time had stopped around them and nothing else mattered. There were no exams, no papers due the next day that needed an all night’s work to be completed on time. He felt like all the pressure that constantly lasted on his shoulders was lifted off and dissolved in thin air with the way Iwa’s strong grip at his side held him in place so steadily.

Minutes of comfortable silence had passed until said boy finally moved to take a sip of the hot cocoa, silently moaning as he felt it warming him up inside.

“Very sexy”, Tooru laughed, turning to look up at him.  
Iwa cocked his brows as he set the mug down on the coffee table next to them, before shifting his attention back onto the grin on Oikawa’s face, replicating it skillfully.

“You know, Iwa-chan, I’ve always wondered what chocolate tastes like on you.”

Iwa snorted at that, his hand leaving Oikawa’s hip to drag down along his face,  
“You sound like a pervert, Tooru.”

Oikawa snickered, moving to fully turn towards the other and slinging his arms around the back of his neck loosely. He could feel Iwa’s hot breath against his skin and couldn’t help the smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth when he was met with lidded, emerald green eyes.  
He didn’t get a chance to respond, as he was pulled into his boyfriend’s lap in one swift motion, forced silent by the burning lips lightly grazing his own.  
Tooru had grown incredibly familiar with them by now, had certainly explored every inch of their slightly calloused surface, had felt them on countless spots all over his body. Still, though, whenever they touched with his, he felt that certain spark, the one that is described in numerous movies, in songs and books. That same exact spark he’d felt in the night after their second game against a risen high school rival, the one that had sent shivers down his spine in the dark of their bedroom and made him feel hot and dazed and just right oh so many times before.

When they parted their lips simultaneously and Iwa deepened the kiss, Tooru allowed himself to indulge in the taste of sweet chocolate, let himself be captivated by the heat of the other’s tongue seemingly melting in with the insides of his mouth.

“You’re so hot”, he breathed out when they pulled apart shortly after, needing to catch air.  
The focus of Iwa’s eyes shifted at that and Oikawa could feel himself be sized up, as the hungry gaze wandered down along the side of his neck.

“Tooru”, he said lowly, almost growling, as the brunet moved in his lap, hands gripping at the dark strands of his hair, “we should go to the bedroom.”

Oikawa chuckled, leaning down to place kisses along Iwa’s collarbone, purposely beating him to it, pleased with the shudder that made up a satisfying physical reaction.  
“No”, he mumbled against the soft, still fairly untouched skin below his lips, “here is more exciting.”

“You’re awful”, Iwa declared, before letting his hands slide under the heavy sweater, running them along the sides of Oikawa’s torso tenderly.  
The skin that coated the latter’s ribs burnt up under their touch, making Tooru smile against his neck at the sensation.

The remains of a cold winter that had, in the first place, lead to them camping in front of the laptop, had been drowned out by the heat of their own bodies, and suddenly Tooru wanted nothing more than to get rid of the thick protective layer of clothing he had put on earlier that evening. He let go of the hair between his fingers and straightened to meet Iwaizumi’s determined stare, the other’s hands leaving his sides, signaling Oikawa that they’d thought the same.

“Put your hands up”, Iwa demanded, eagerly gripping at the bottom of Oikawa’s sweater and pulling it off quickly once the brunet had obliged.

Iwa tossed the old sweater aside, before taking off his own shirt as well, earning a smug grin from Oikawa.

“Looks like the extra training with Kuroo has been paying off”, he mused, watching the muscles of the other’s arms tense and relax as he threw the shirt behind himself.

“Is that so”, Iwa almost purred, pushing Tooru down onto the soft carpet and moving to hover above him, before dipping down to nibble at the crook of his neck.

“Seems like”, Oikawa started, gasping, however, at the feeling of teeth on his skin, “Fuck.”

He felt Iwa hum against his neck, the timbre of his voice dropping lower as he breathed out the other’s name and proceeded to lick at the forming bruise Tooru would have to hide later on. In college, the fan girls hadn’t stopped flocking around Oikawa, so whenever Iwa would give him a hickey that his lover wasn’t able to conceal, the poor guy would be pestered about it by anyone who got a glance of the bruise. In that sense, Iwa might have admitted to certain sadistic tendencies.

“Hajime”, Tooru whined weakly, knowing well what the other intended to do, but unable to properly protest against the feeling of pleasure that never failed to send shivers down his spine.

Iwa moved to look down at him, examining the red area with a grin, before catching his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Say it again”, he asked, leaning down enough for his forehead to rest against Oikawa’s, the soft strands of chestnut colored hair tickling at his temple.  
Not breaking eye contact, Tooru smiled, lifting his chin to place a chaste kiss on the other’s lips, his hands wandering up to hold onto Iwa’s back, feeling the lean muscle beneath his fingers.

“Hajime”, he whispered, dragging out the syllables of the name as if it were some sort of holy relict, a divine spell, and feeling his heart swell in his chest with the way Iwaizumi leaned down again to kiss him eagerly, yet so tenderly and lovingly, that he, as so often before, felt like it was actually himself who was what was sacred to his lover.


End file.
